Infinite
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "I wish I was infinite," she would declare a bit to dim to be her bright person. "Why would that be, Rin?" she heard that his voice was a warning.


**Declaimer: I do not own INUYASHA or their characters. One shot!**

His hair was like satin when the sun rayed a few fingers a cross, not daring more for they knew him very well. In effect she too knew him very well and maybe that comforted her heart. Though when she sees him approach the bird in her cage dies for a second and for the moment that second becomes inestimable. That reminded her that she was not inestimable. And, so her face fell a few fractions when he neared. He would notice, how he would notice these details, all her details. Then he would ask her reasons for her recent expressions.

Instead she requested that he sat down. When he did she would involuntary and without his permission lay her head in his lap. He would be instantly baffled though he submission himself not to show much reaction, as he normally did.

Before he would protest she would raise her voice, hoping that she didn't sound sadden as she felt the knot in her throat. Threaten by tears.

"I wish I was infinite," she would declare a bit to dim to be her bright person.

"Why would that be, Rin?" she heard that his voice was a warning but he had begun to brush her hair. She knew that he wasn't aware he did. She didn't tell him so.

"Then I could be vast by your side," she answered. "I would be ceaselessly. I would not wither like some flowers do in summer. Rin does not want to wither in summer so many years later. Rin wants to be everlastingly with her lord."

He replied a beat too late. "You know you cannot."

"Who says I cannot?" she, small in volume, demanded.

Maybe he finally noticed what he was doing because he stopped his tangled mess in her hair. Somehow she knew that that was bad indication of what was to come. "I do."

Her heart stopped. And her eyes were downcast. And the world stopped. And the skies were downcast. And his breath stopped. And her tears were downcast.

"My lord says things he does not mean. He would not hurt Rin, he cares. Does he?" at the last second she was filled with doubt. Maybe she did not know her lord as she supposed that she did. Did he not say that she could not be endless? She could not be with him?

"I," his words were slowly and paced, at least it _was_ for her, "do not."

Rin bit her lips and laced her arms around her breast, this little bird wanted to run away. Her eyes traveled universes, planets, orbs, constellations, strange light forms, and yet she couldn't move and yet her breath ceased as she hoped not to. Oceans forming in her eyes. Face clouding with dark clouds. She felt that her last seventeen years were a waste, maybe she would name it a wasteland. There she would find her worst terrors. There she would find him.

"I understand." And she was standing. "I end with a small final period in the sentence and you with three continuing ones."

For her it seemed all she did was walk away. All her life all she did was walked away. Once thing that she could never understand was that it was inevitable and somehow unavoidable that her shadow would follow behind. Her dark past, her lost person. He was her person.

"You terminate." He said behind her, some steps close. "But at least you have an outcome not like this Sesshomaru. You have a final breath result, you have something to say and claim before you go. I have to live for centuries building and sustaining mine, and it is not at all easy. I cannot walk away unharmed. I do not wish you this annoyance it is all."

Her legs downcast. She stopped.

"But you," he continued, "can dictate a choice with a simple opinion. Something that will last more than centuries of my own work and even when you die it will still preserve."

She turned on her heels, her hair moving to the dance of the movement. Small leaves from the trees surrounding them fell, the sun resting it's head on the bed of the horizon. Some birds indicated retreat. And he was so close. "Why does my lord tell me this? I do not care what he thinks."

She thought she heard a faint of is words, like paint fading on water. "There you go again. You influenced a hundred years and with that a hundred more." Then with a clearer voice he told: "I tell you this, Rin, because even if you have an end that is not what is important."

She crossed her arms, determined. "What is it then, my lord?"

He would answer. "What you've done in the transgression of your life. What things you strive for and what things you achieved. It does not matter if you die for you will forever live in the lives you deemed touched and changed"

She raised one arch of brow. "These words do not fit my lord. This sort of reckoning is not his."

He sighed unnoticeable as if she still hadn't understood. "One of the few side effects of being touched."

"You mean I changed your life?" she declared questionably and bit baffled. She felt the waters fill; her irises were the arcs beginning to float. Her heart was skippering. She almost felt the anticipation.

He would say: "You can estimate that when we first met… I would not fare well."


End file.
